


Painting in the Park + Mall Adventures

by Am_Gubbins



Series: The Whole Gang [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Gubbins/pseuds/Am_Gubbins
Summary: A series of texts I had with my friend discussing a possible AU where we got to live our dreams with our anime crushes. Adjusted to create a y/n story!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Y/N, Shizuku/Y/N
Series: The Whole Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138616
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Painting in the Park + Mall Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: Foul Language]
> 
> What you're about to read will be in a texting format with the letters "G" and "D" to indicate a different person texting. 
> 
> The editing is very minimal in order to keep it authentic and adhere to the original effect so there may be many typos (some on purpose, some are just because we were typing quickly in excitement). There will be later additions but those will be in normal fanfiction formatting and with much better editing and grammar. 
> 
> Sadly, my friend does not have an ao3 account so I can't really add a co-creator, but her art account is @difficul_ty on Instagram!

(HXH) The Whole Gang: Painting in the Park

G: Oh OH and one day we are just sitting in the park with Killua and gon trying to teach Leorio nen and I'm drawing with Kurapika and mine looks like fucking stick figures and Kurapika is like "OmG THAT'S SO PRETTY, mine sucks compared to yours" and his is like... perfect realism

D: and gon would be like i'm gonna help you, and just put bullshit all over ur painting and ud be like, Thanks.

G: HE WOULD BE SO PROUD TOO

G:Killua would also support his art, just like "OMG GON! WoOOOW "

D: Killua would probably try to throw away his drawing bc its bAd and then gon would yell at him

D: Leorio is pplaying the musix

D: Leorio would have good music taste and make food for the painting party in the field

D: ok painting party in the field.. gon and i are eating snacks and painting a big thing together at the same time while Killua watches and talks to us

D: you and Kurapika are laying next to each other on a fluffy blanket talking and ur head is on his arm.. Leorio is being a grill dad and playing vibey music whilst gon is restocking the food supply

G: Okay now i'm gonna indulge our fantasies and do the fanfiction LOL, Gon takes the paint and throws it on killua who in response hugs gon to get the paint all over both of them and they chase each other and bump into Leorio who is like WTF don't get paint all over my SUIT. 

Killua and Gon back away and hide behind you and you're just like no lol you deserve what's coming to you. pan over to me (you can insert yourself lol) and Kurapika just watching this play out and I sneak a snack from you guys while you're distracted and run back to Kurapika whos laughing at me and we share the snack and he's like dam you're a thief how could you but joking and then i laugh and kiss his cheek and he pulls me in for a hug

(HXH 2) The Whole Gang: Mall Adventures

D: we go to the mall....Gon's dumb ass forgot his money so he begs leorio and i to get things for him and promises he'll pay us back.. we go to the candy store and gon and i go HAM while killua tells us we're going to get sick, but we dgaf and call him a buzzkill. 

After that we go to (clothes store idk) and kurapika, killua, u, and me make gon and leorio try on new clothes because they have "no style" says killua. you and kurapika split off and look around the rest of the store. and y'all find matching socks and wear them for the rest of the day. killua and i get matching "motherfucker" pins and with our new shit.

Then go to the movies. Kurapika is a sucker for popcorn and gets a big bag for you and him to share (while gon and i mooch off of it). leorio keeps telling gon to stop whispering during the movie and he makes us all go to the bathroom before bc dad energy. gon and i trade candies and rate the flavors. um and u rest ur head on  
kurapikas shoulder ig idrk

D: WhiLe yOu EaT Da PoPcOrN YoUr HanDs tOUch

D: also leorio has a friend at the movie theater who took us in for free or like for a fiver

G: After the movie ends we walk out to find the spiders, also there as a group, and we just sorta pause awkwardly staring at each other until Gon is super friendly saying hiiiii even though we've tried to kill each other multiple times aha, Shizuku is in the back and you lock eyes and she waves and looks away and your jaw just drops, Leorio also drops his jaw and Killua walks over and shuts your jaws at the same time. 

Hisoka is like hey~ Gon~ and Gon just ignores him and Killua gets all disgusted and grabs Gons hand and drags him away. Kurapika is too shocked to even speak and he's all ready to fight them but you stop him and like bRO THERES A CUTE GIRL STOP FOR TODAY and he's like wtf fine but ill kick their asses later. 

So Kurapika and I walk away and I get cold so he gives me his robe and you and you push leorio away and tell him to leave. By now the phantom troupe went into the theater all except Shizuku who is buying popcorn and you try to be all smooth and buy it for her

But you remember you gave your wallet to Leorio to hold and she laughs at you and says "thanks anyway, maybe you can buy it for me next time"

D: she winks and goes into the theater and i run back to y'all and go like GUYS, ok the movie ends at 3:45 we HAVE to catch them at the door! and killua is like Ugh this again? (many failed attempts at trying to pick up straight girls) fine. Leorio is my hype man, says fuck yeah!! and takes me on his back piggy back ride while we walk. 

Gon is like good idea!! and hops on Killuas back too. you look at kurapika and he laughs and goes "sure" and we get wicked stares. but we laugh really hard as gon grabs killuas hair really hard and killua gets pissed. 

we go over to the roller rink and with leorios magical swindling tricks all of us get in with no hassle (he gave his friend who works there $10 to let us in through the back door) and we get our skates. as we put them on leorio stands up and slips flat onto his ass and we all laugh. then you're like ...leorio you don't know how to roller skate do you and hes like no! okay!? and so killua and i get him up and i help him onto the rink.

he grips the wall for like twenty minutes before I finally convince him to hold my hand and go slowly around the rink. you and kurapika are holding hands and singing the songs loud as hell. and gon and killua are racing around the track. then Killua starts to skate backward and gon is like WHOA and tries to do it to while killua gives pointers. Gon gets too excited and goes straight into killua and knocks him onto the floor. they slide and Gon falls into Killuas arms. they both laugh really hard and killua plants a big kiss on Gon's forehead. they get up and hold hands while skating and we are like aww romance.

Suddenly Leorio says OH SHIT! (Y/N) its 3:34, GO GET YOUR GIRL

G: Running to the movie theater your feet pound against the pavement as hard as your heart is in your chest. Frantically looking around worrying that you're late you see Shizuku just as she is persuading her friends to just get a milkshake or go home instead of making fun of some kid. They ignore her and continue pestering a random kid, Shizuku stands there and her friends push her to kick his ass.

Just as she reluctantly obliges, you pull her away. Nobunaga reacts: "Hey bitch what are you doing?! We were just getting into it." 

You ignore him and face Shizuku, shes looking at you curiously.

"What are you doing?" 

You tell her you saw her reaction and that if she isn't happy then she doesn't have to do what they tell her, especially since she's too pretty to be a bully. This, understandably, makes Shizuku blush. While you were talking she was looking down at the ground, but now she's making eye contact.

Extending your hand you tell her, "If you want to keep living like this then stay, but if you want out take my hand."

She tentatively looks at you and back at her friends. "sorry guys, I'll never forget you but...i don't wanna do this anymore" Grabbing your hand you run with her away from them all the way to some random bench near the roller rink but not close enough for our group to see. Laughing you sit down and Shizuku examines your face. "You're kinda cute, you know that?" "Kinda?? I'm offended" you say leaning in. "my name is (Y/N)." she smiles "Shizuku..." she closes the gap and kisses you softly. 

"OOOOOooOooooOOH GON LOOK THEY'RE KISSING" Killua says as we all walk out of the roller rink. You pull apart suddenly 

"Killua I will kill you with my bare hands" 

Killua sticks out his tongue and starts running "YOu can tRY". You grab Shizuku's hand and say sorry as she laughs, and seems brighter than before.


End file.
